Break the distance
by Ya-chan1
Summary: Scrooge McDuck era un papero che per anni aveva contato solo su stesso e si era isolato nel suo mondo dorato, fino a quel fatidico incontro con un giovane marinaio. Non poteva ancora sapere che quel giorno avrebbe cambiato la vita. -Accordo fatto... il tuo nome?- -... per lei solo "Don"-
1. Chapter 1

Una precisione prima di iniziare a leggere: la storia era nata come un insieme di appunti sulla trama. Non era mia intenzione di scrivere una vera e propria fanfiction su questa idea, volevo solo condividerla con altri fans. Ma poi iniziando a buttare qualche riga, mi è venuta fuori una sorta di racconto. Avrei voluto lasciarla così, cercando di essere il più sintetica possibile, però in certe scene non potevo evitare di scrivere i dialoghi ed essere più specifica.  
Ed è così che una semplice bozza di una storia, è diventata qualcosa di simile a una fanfiction lunga pagine e pagine. Dico "simile" perché noterete nella storia che passerò dal racconto a scene piene di dialoghi per poi tornare al racconto.  
Premetto che non era mia intenzione, e non lo è ancora, scrivere una completa fic su questa idea perché sto scrivendo altre storie, quindi ho preferito lasciarla così, come un insieme di abbozzi di idee.  
Quindi non sorprendetevi se in qualche parte andrò molto sul riassuntivo o se troverete diversi errori sui tempi dei verbi.  
Per quanto riguarda i personaggi, ho considerato un misto tra la versione dei fumetti europei e quello di Ducktales recente, perciò troverete tratti di personalità di entrambe le parti. In quanto ai cattivi mi sono basata sulla versione di Ducktales dei Beagle Boys e quella del fumetto italiano e americano per Flintheart (a mio parere la versione Ducktales toglie tutto il fascino del perfido e spregevole che si legge nei fumetti).  
Avviso inoltre che la storia ha tratti malinconici e angusti, forse un po' depressivi in alcune parti toccando temi un po' delicati ma senza andare troppo sul dark.  
Buona lettura!

* * *

**BREAK THE DISTANCE**

Atto I

If I had a chance  
I'd take it faster than a heartbeat  
If I caught a glance,  
I'd run to you like nobody was watching  
But it's so hard to get to you  
Cause when you see the sun, I see the moon

Buckets of water, millions of clouds  
Miles of road just to get where you are  
Oh I wish, it wasn't so far...  
Thousands of dollars just to be near  
Countless thoughts of you being here  
Oh I wish, it wasn't so hard  
But maybe one day we can–  
Break the Distance

I know it's hard,  
For everyone to understand it  
But you're in my heart,  
Even though it feels like we got stranded  
And I wish I could get to you  
See you face to face  
Without a screen cutting through

Buckets of water, millions of clouds  
Miles of road just to get where you are  
Oh I wish, it wasn't so far...  
Thousands of dollars just to be near  
Countless thoughts of you being here  
Oh I wish, it wasn't so hard  
But maybe one day we can–  
Break the Distance

Clouds will you please help me out  
I need to go and see them now  
Pick me up, off my feet  
I know that it's crazy  
But I am ready with my suitcase by me

Clouds will you please help me out  
I need to go and see them now  
Pick me up, off my feet  
I know that it's crazy  
But I am ready with my suitcase by me

Buckets of water, millions of clouds  
Miles of road just to get where you are  
Oh I wish, it wasn't so far...  
Thousands of dollars just to be near  
Countless thoughts of you being here  
Oh I wish, it wasn't so hard  
But maybe one day we can–  
Break the Distance

**Atto I**

Un papero con basette e palandrana rossa si aggira lungo il molo guardandosi in giro con agitazione. Il papero in questione è Scrooge, famoso nel mondo degli affari per essere un papero che riesce sempre a ottenere quello che vuole.

Scrooge sta cercando un imbarcazione che lo porti alla sua prossima destinazione. Peccato che la maggior parte delle navi attraccate siano impegnate con dei trasporti e altri richiedano un esorbitante- secondo Scrooge- pagamento. Inoltre al solo menzionare il nome del luogo dove è diretto, fa scappare anche i pochi interessati. Quindi si ritrova a dover camminare avanti e indietro sul molo alla ricerca di una soluzione, gli basterebbe anche solo una barca sgangherata da prendere in affitto pur di muoversi da lì.

Borbottando tra sé e sé di come le persone siano diventate dei fifoni, infine individua una piccola nave solitaria attraccata al porto, che rispetto alle altre imbarcazioni non è impegnata con delle merci da caricare o scaricare. Il papero si precipita lì e senza farsi problemi salta sul ponte della prua, dopodiché si mette a impartire ordini in direzione della cabina da cui presuppone ci sia dentro il capitano e il suo aiutante.

\- Accendete i motori! Non ho tempo da perdere!

Scrooge vuole partire al più presto e dichiara a voce alta di volerlo assumere come suo navigante ufficiale. Ma dalla cabina, il cui il vetro colpito dai raggi di sole non permette di vedere dentro ad eccezione di un ombra, non esce parola. Perplesso il papero fissa il vetro della cabina, iniziando a borbottare sulla mancanza di professionalità nei confronti di un cliente pagante e della lentezza nel mettere in funzione il motore. Per lui ogni minuto sprecato è un guadagno perso.

Nel giro di qualche minuto il motore si accende e con gran sollievo di Scrooge la nave inizia a staccarsi dal molo. Scrooge quindi si dirige alla cabina per parlare con il capitano e accordarsi sul percorso da intraprendere, ma prima che possa raggiungerlo una figura esce dalla cabina. È un giovane papero con indosso una semplice divisa da marinaio di color azzurro e bottoni gialli.

I loro sguardi si incrociano per qualche secondo, secondi nel quale il giovanotto lo fissa con uno sguardo tra lo scocciato, un misto di rancore e un altro sentimento difficile da definire. Scrooge invece rimane scosso da una strana sensazione familiare che gli percuote le piume, ma decide in fretta di non prestarci caso e cerca di dialogare con il giovane marinaio, chiedendo di poter comunicare con il capitano della nave.

Per dei lunghi minuti il marinaio continua a fissare in silenzio Scrooge con le braccia conserte e un espressione poco amichevole.

\- Sono l'unico capitano in questa nave- dichiara finalmente a un Scrooge sorpreso che lo vede troppo giovane e inesperto per quel ruolo- E no, non sono interessato alla sua proposta- anticipa prima che l'altro riformuli la domanda.

Il giovane papero fa per voltarsi e tornare in cabina, ma Scrooge non è un papero che si arrende facilmente.

\- Aspetta!- non vuole perdere l'occasione e decide di sfruttare a suo favore il titolo di miliardario come pretesto per convincerlo- Ragazzo, tu non sai chi sono io... !- s'impunta mettendosi ben dritto, ma non riesce a terminare la frase che il marinaio lo precede.

\- … lo so, lei è Scrooge McDuck.

\- Come... come lo sai?

\- Come so che è il famoso miliardario di Duckburg?- alza gli occhi al cielo- Dovrei proprio vivere su un isola deserta per non conoscere lei e il suo impero finanziario.

Il marinaio non è per niente impressionato dalla presenza di Scrooge, tanto meno desideroso di eseguire gli ordini di un eccentrico ricco. Anzi, è evidente dal suo sguardo infastidito e diffidente che preferirebbe scaricarlo subito piuttosto di averlo sulla sua nave.

Scrooge però continua a insistere, quasi inscenando un finto pianto per convincerlo.

Il giovane papero sembra irremovibile davanti a quella scenetta e si penta di averlo caricato, però ricordando com'era disperato sul molo e sicuro che non troverebbe nessun altro così pazzo ad aiutarlo, decide di fare un eccezione.

\- A condizione che una volta arrivati a destinazione, la lascerò lì. Dovrà cercarsi un'altra imbarcazione.

A Scrooge poteva bastare come accordo visto che era un papero che se l'era sempre cavata da solo nelle sue avventure.

\- Accordo fatto...- dichiara Scrooge allungando la mano come per stringergliela-... il tuo nome?

Il marinaio fissa la mano del cliente ma anziché stringergliela gli dà le spalle e fa per rientrare nella sala comandi.

\- … per lei solo "Don"- dichiara poco prima di chiudere la porta alle sue spalle e lasciando Scrooge ancora nella sua posizione e alquanto irritato dal comportamento del giovanotto.

In altre occasioni avrebbe preteso rispetto da un giovanotto, ma la situazione richiedeva di sopportare la maleducazione del marinaio.

Iniziò così il viaggio dei due paperi verso un isola temuta dai marinai per le numerose superstizioni ma allo stesso tempo ricca di un prezioso materiale.

Per raggiungerlo ci vogliono quasi due o tre giorni. Lungo il tragitto il marinaio si dedica alle sue faccende e alla manutenzione della nave, evitando il più possibile il contatto o di rivolgere la parola a Scrooge. Altrettanto il ricco papero si rinchiude nella stanzetta a lui concessa per poter continuare in segreto le sue ricerche. Ricerche che tra l'altro non vuole condividere con altri. È un papero abituato a starsene da solo e diffidare degli estranei, soprattutto se c'è in gioco qualcosa di prezioso come l'oro. Eppure non può fare a meno di sbirciare ogni tanto i movimenti del giovane papero.

È la prima volta che si vedono, eppure non si sa spiegare l'atteggiamento ostile nei suoi confronti. È come se provasse rancore per qualcosa che non aveva ancora fatto.

Don si occupava anche della dispensa e di cucinare anche per Scrooge, seppure in malavoglia, sorprendendolo con la sua cucina semplice ma gustosa.

\- Te la sai cavare in cucina- commentò Scrooge in uno dei tanti intenti di fare conversazione- Ammetto che alla tua età non sapevo cucinare così. I dolci poi, sono deliziosi. L'hai presa da qualche libro? Hai la ricetta?

Don rimase in silenzio come al suo solito, ma anziché guardarlo scocciato come al solito, si limitò a fissare i fornelletti della sua piccola cucina.

\- … mia nonna. È sua la ricetta di questi dolci- Scrooge alzò lo sguardo dal piatto per osservare il giovane, gli occhi di lui sembrano quasi lucidi- Da bambino la osservavo cucinare e talvolta l'aiutavo. È lei che mi ha insegnato.

\- Deve essere stata una brava insegnante- commentò con gentilezza intuendo nella voce del papero dell'affetto per la parente. Era la prima volta che accennava a qualcosa di personale.

\- Lo è stata- concordò lui, per poi distogliere lo sguardo dai fornelletti. Si alzò in piedi e raccolse le posate per portarle al lavandino.

Il suo sguardo era tornato serio e comportandosi come se non avesse appena condiviso un ricordo, gli voltò le spalle per lavare i piatti.

Scrooge, seppur l'altro continui a non dirigergli la parola se non per questioni inerenti al tragitto, non può fare a meno di continuare a osservarlo, chiedendosi cosa ci facesse un papero così giovane su una nave e da quanto navighi in mare aperto. Quanti anni aveva? Forse non era neanche maggiorenne. Poteva un giovane come lui andarsene in giro così? Non era semplice vivere su una nave con tutti i pericoli e responsabilità che comportava, eppure il giovanotto si destreggiava come un esperto.

Quando finalmente arrivarono all'isola, Scrooge scese d'un balzo dalla nave e si precipitò verso il suo famigerato tesoro, lasciandosi alle spalle l'imbarcazione che sarebbe tornata indietro senza di lui.

Con in mano la mappa che aveva tracciato in precedenza, percorse un sentiero non privo di ostacoli e trappole, che però lui superò facilmente grazie alla sua esperienza. Ma questa sua sicurezza gli fece sopravvalutare la pericolosità del posto e finì per cadere in una trappola che lo portò a precipitare verso dei spuntoni avvelenati. Nell'attimo che comprese di essere stato un incosciente a non aver prestato abbastanza attenzione, una mano lo afferrò al volo salvandolo da morte certa. Si trattava di Don che con fatica lo rialzò. Scrooge si sorprese di vederlo lì, erano rimasti d'accordo che se ne sarebbe andato via e quindi lo guardò diffidente una volta uscito dalla trappola.

\- Me ne stavo andando- spiegò il giovane papero affaticato- Ma ho pensato che avrebbe potuto cacciarsi in qualche guaio. E infatti, è così.

Ma a Scrooge non convinse la spiegazione. Nessuno fa mai qualcosa se non per ottenere qualcosa, e sicuramente Don doveva aver scoperto che lui era sulle tracce di un tesoro. Certamente lo stava pedinando di nascosto, lo aveva salvato solo per conquistare la sua fiducia e farsi indicare la strada. L'esperienza di cercatore d'oro gli aveva insegnato che doveva aspettarsi tiri mancini anche dalle persone più sprovvedute o che si fingevano altruisti, quindi senza ringraziare rifiutò l'aiuto di Don e proseguì da solo.

Don si offese per le accuse nei suoi confronti e fece per tornarsene alla nave, ma all'ultimo si accorse di un'altra trappola ben nascosta che minacciava dall'alto un distratto Scrooge che fissava una mappa. Con un balzo veloce, quasi istintivo, si precipitò dal papero e lo spinse di lato prima che un masso cadesse a terra nel punto dove un istante prima sostava Scrooge. Il papero miliardario era frastornato dall'accaduto e nuovamente sorpreso dall'azione del marinaio che giaceva a terra vicino a lui.

\- Non tutti hanno doppi fini, signor Scrooge! E neppure siamo tutti interessati alla ricchezza monetaria!- lo rimproverò Don continuando a borbottare sulla sua incoscienza e poca fiducia nel prossimo.

Scrooge non sa cosa pensare del giovane papero, perché l'aveva fatto? Non era per lui un estraneo? Non riesce neanche a scrutare in lui della cattiveria o falsità, ma per la prima volta da quando era un giovanotto provò a lasciare da parte i vecchi pregiudizi e fidarsi del prossimo. Decise quindi di farsi aiutare dal giovane papero a recuperare il tesoro.

La proposta arrivò a Don prendendolo alla sprovvista, che semplicemente era venuto a controllare per poi andarsene e non voltarsi indietro. Scrooge notò però che la proposta non sembrava far felice Don che ci rifletté su.

\- Se questo serve per poter tornare al più presto alla nave e lasciare questa infernale isola, accetto.

I due paperi riprendono il cammino e insieme affrontano gli ultimi ostacoli per raggiungere il tesoro. Dopo diverse complicazioni, e tranelli che per poco non fanno perdere qualche piuma a Don, i due riescono a fuggire dall'isola con il tesoro in mano, giusto in tempo prima che la maledizione li colpisca con un'altra trappola.

Una volta in salvo sulla nave e con l'isola alle spalle, Scrooge rimane nella sua stanza a contemplare il suo tesoro e l'adrenalina che ancora gli scorre in corpo. Mentre Don è concentrato nella navigazione, Scrooge ripensa alle parole del marinaio quando l'aveva salvato. Non poteva negare che le sue parole avevano lasciato una certa amarezza in lui, e con essa avevano riportato dei tristi ricordi della sua gioventù.

Non era stato l'unico a rimproverarlo in quel modo. E seppur una parte di lui voleva mettere a tacere quelle voci, non poteva ignorare la realtà della situazione.

C'erano altri tesori che lo stavano aspettando, altri punti della sua mappa che dovevano essere esplorati, e per la prima volta dopo anni si rendeva conto che una mano gli avrebbe fatto comodo. Senza contare che avrebbe avuto bisogno di un mezzo per trasportare i suoi tesori.

Solitamente non avrebbe mai confidato in altre persone, soprattutto in uno che conosceva da qualche giorno, però sentiva che quel giovane papero gli ispirava fiducia, anche se nei suoi confronti era ancora scostante e diffidente.

Dopo averci pensato a lungo, propose al giovane di collaborare con lui alla ricerca dei tesori mancanti, anche perché avrebbe avuto bisogno di qualcuno bravo a navigare e cucinare.

\- A fine viaggio avrai la tua paga. Diciamo... una quota sul guadagno... un 50... cof- si schiarisce la voce come per rettificare- … 20 per cento.

La proposta sembrò prendere nuovamente alla sprovvista Don, convinto un minuto prima che le loro strade si sarebbero finalmente separate lì. La sua espressione era quasi enigmatica e in conflitto con i suoi stessi pensieri.

\- Non va bene? È una buona proposta- insistette Scrooge, abituato a contrattare. Ma Don preferì fissare il pavimento di legno- D'accordo, un 21 per cento. E sono già magnanimo. È più di quanto guadagneresti lavorando in questa nave.

\- Non sono interessato al guadagno- mormorò il giovane papero.

\- E allora qual è il problema?

Ma Don preferì non rispondere subito e si rinchiuse nella sua stanza a riflettere.

Scrooge è ancora un volta sorpreso dalla reazione del giovane, aspettandosi da chiunque altro un po' di entusiasmo, senza contare che a fine viaggio avrebbe avuto la sua quota di guadagno.

Il giorno dopo Don lo informò che accettava l'incarico, a patto che il suo ruolo si limitasse solo a quello. Nessuno dei due doveva immischiarsi nella vita o decisioni dell'altro.

Scrooge era alquanto intrigato e perplesso dalla strana richiesta, ma non aveva problemi al riguardo e allungò la mano per concludere l'accordo. Don rimase per qualche secondo a fissare la sua mano.

\- Non è un accordo se non c'è una stretta di mano, Don.

Il giovane papero sospirò e nonostante la sua riluttanza, gli strinse la mano.

\- Siamo soci ora.

\- Sì, signor Scrooge.

\- Puoi darmi del tu, Don. È più semplice, non credi?- consigliò con un sorriso.

Fino a quel momento il giovane papero aveva dato del lei a Scrooge, come volendo stabilire una certa distanza tra i due. A Scrooge non dava fastidio, era abituato con tutti i suoi dipendenti a mantenere un certo distacco, ma nel caso di Don, se doveva averlo affianco, sentiva che doveva mettere delle buone basi per in futuro intendersi meglio.

L'altro fu colto alla sprovvista e alquanto incerto nel farlo. Poi annuì.

\- D'accordo, Scrooge.

Iniziò quindi un nuovo viaggio che li portò in altre città e isole per cercare il tesoro che un leggendario pirata aveva sparpagliato in giro e di cui solo Scrooge aveva saputo decifrare i suoi vecchi appunti.

Inizialmente Don cercò di mantenersi al margine delle spedizioni guidando solo la nave, appisolandosi sulla nave nell'attesa che l'altro tornasse dalla ricerca e disinteressandosi dei tesori che Scrooge scovava. Ma in alcune situazioni si vide costretto a intervenire, come la prima volta, per aiutare o consigliare il ricco papero, e in altri casi solo per criticarlo apertamente per la sua ossessione per l'oro. Proprio per questo i due più di una volta si ritrovarono a discutere, Scrooge criticandolo di essere troppo svogliato e di poca iniziativa, e Don rimproverandolo di essere solo un affarista senza scrupoli, interessato solo al suo profitto.

\- Siete tutti uguali voi ricchi!- si lasciò scappare Don in una occasione- Denaro, denaro... poco vi importa se altri ci soffrono- commentò acido fissandolo- Sei uguale a _lui_.

\- Ne parli come se tu conoscessi a fondo quell'ambiente!- risponde Scrooge alla provocazione, senza far domande su chi si riferisse. Don non controbatté e guardò altrove con evidente fastidio, come se stesse tentando di trattenersi dal dire qualcosa di cui si sarebbe potuto pentire- Sei solo un giovanotto che pretende di sapere come gira il mondo, ma sei solo alle prime esperienze. Non sai cosa sia realmente importante per sopravvivere in questo mondo.

\- Non ci tengo a saperlo. Preferisco vivere tanti di questi giorni da papero semplice che uno solo come voi.

Scrooge storse il becco, ma alla fine la discussione finì come tutte le altre: entrambi sfiniti che si ritirano in stanza sbattendo la porta dietro sé.

A parte questo Don non sembrava uno che amasse parlare molto in sua presenza, infatti aveva notato che con altre persone era un altro papero, più gentile e allegro. Le volte che si rivolgeva a lui invece era per dirgli qualcosa trasportato da sentimenti ostili, come la rabbia. Ciononostante Don non dava spiegazioni di molte cose che diceva, del reale significato delle sue parole. E l'altro non faceva domande. Del resto, erano solo soci.

Eppure Scrooge lo osservò sempre più incuriosito. Don era attento a non farsi scappare informazioni indiscrete su di sé, ed era come circondato da un alone di mistero, ciononostante era bastato poco tempo a Scrooge per constatare le abilità del giovane papero. Non solo era capace di guidare la nave anche in mezzo alle tempeste e cucinare con pochi ingredienti a disposizione, ma dimostrava un'agilità e sprezzo del pericolo, pari alla sua. Pur rifiutandosi più volte di sfaticare e venire coinvolto nelle spedizioni, Don era il primo che agiva con prontezza di fronte all'ostacolo. Come se avesse in lui un istinto da avventuriero. Dimostrava anche di sapersi difendere da solo, nelle occasioni che si scontrano con i Beagle Boys o altri predatori. Cosa che non era comune nei ragazzi della sua età.

Inoltre si era reso conto che nel breve tempo che avevano iniziato a viaggiare insieme, avevano inconsapevolmente acquisito una reciproca intesa nei gesti e nei movimenti, quasi sincronizzati, in grado di farli affrontare il pericolo come un team affiatato. Come se avessero sempre lottato fianco a fianco. Una sintonia che Scrooge mai aveva provato con altri compagni di viaggio.

Altra cosa che difficilmente poteva sfuggirgli di notare era che il papero sembrava perseguitato dalla sfortuna, una cattiva sorte capace di causare incredibili incidenti e provocare guai dal nulla. Ma ciò che lo colpì di più di Don era il carattere esplosivo. Di fronte a qualche ingiustizia o perdita di pazienza, scatenava una rabbia in grado di mettere a soqquadro un intero locale. E quando lo faceva, quasi per istinto Scrooge si teneva a larga, perché gli ricordava una persona del suo passato che aveva il suo stesso carattere irascibile e sguardo fiero. Solo che era una femmina.

\- A volte mi ricordi una persona- rispose Scrooge alla domanda di Don, del perché lo stesse fissando insistentemente- Una persona molto cara a me- sorseggiò il suo thè caldo- È passato tanto tempo, eppure non c'è momento che non senta la sua mancanza.

Quelle parole sembrano mettere a disagio il marinaio che inizialmente non sa se chiudere il discorso lì o proseguire.

\- Forse se ti fossi concentrato di più sui tuoi affetti anziché al denaro, ora non sentiresti la mancanza di quella persona- commentò Don con un po' di acidità.

\- Non sai niente di me- replicò offeso Scrooge, quasi pentito di averne parlato- Avrai anche letto di me da qualche parte, ma non sei in grado di giudicare senza sapere quanto la vita può diventare difficile nel raggiungere le proprie mete, né quanto le proprie scelte finiscano per perseguitarti.

\- Non lo so, hai ragione- e alzandosi da tavola si allontanò- Non so niente di te e tanto meno sono interessato a saperlo.

Le volte che si toccavano argomenti più personali, come la sfera familiare, Don mostrava una certa suscettibilità. Come quella volta che si trovano in un vecchio villaggio e un cercatore di tesori stava mettendo in pericolo l'incolumità dei paesani solo per impossessarsi di manufatto. Lo stesso tesoro che i due paperi stavano cercando.

Di fronte alle azioni spregevoli del cercatore di tesori, Don si sarebbe aspettato che Scrooge aiutasse quella gente. E invece Scrooge era solo interessato a non farsi precedere dal tizio, senza importargli che ciò avrebbe costretto quella gente a scappare dall'isola per evitare di morire.

Don rimase allibito quando sentì dire da Scrooge di lasciarli perdere e concentrarsi piuttosto a raggiungere il manufatto.

\- Ci hanno salvato e dato ospitalità, nonostante sapessero che venivamo per il manufatto. E tu vuoi ripagargli costringendoli a scappare via, separando intere famiglie solo per un insulso tesoro!

\- Sei tu che non comprendi! Se non recuperiamo per primi il manufatto, non potremmo continuare la ricerca degli altri tesori. E poi questa gente può cavarsela da sola.

\- E quindi non ti faresti problemi ad abbandonarli a un destino che tu stesso causeresti!

\- Anche senza di noi, il cercatore di tesori causerebbe la stessa disgrazia, quindi cosa cambia? Non sarebbe meglio cercare di trarne vantaggio invece di lasciarlo fare?

Don fece una smorfia contrariata, come se stesse trattenendosi dal fare una sfuriata.

\- Non posso crederci! Hai solo in mente il tuo profitto!

\- Cosa credevi, che i tesori sarebbero caduti nelle nostre mani senza sforzo? Non è facendosi scrupoli che si ottiene la vittoria. È così che sono diventato quello che sono!- si difese Scrooge battendosi una mano sul petto.

\- A costo di _cosa_! Oro? Denaro?!- esclamò Don arrabbiato, per poi cercare di calmarsi. Lo guardò deluso e con tono serio- Una famiglia non deve mai essere separata. Ma se per te questo non ha valore, vai pure a recuperare il tuo prezioso manufatto. Io rimarrò qui a dare una mano a questa gente.

Detto questo, Don gli diede le spalle e si allontanò. Scrooge avrebbe voluto replicare e costringerlo a seguirlo, ma invece lo lasciò andare sentendosi un po' tradito per aver preferito quella gente anziché lui, anche se il patto che avevano stretto non includeva che Don fosse obbligato ad aiutarlo, ma solo di accompagnarlo. Se prima di allora Don era accorso al suo fianco era solo per una decisione propria. Ma questa volta non lo avrebbe aiutato.

E ripensando alle parole di Don e alle facce dei popolani non poté evitare di sentirsi vacillare. Perché quel Don aveva tale influenza su di lui? In passato non si sarebbe fatto problemi a ignorarlo e proseguire per la sua meta, ma era stato questo suo comportamento in passato a isolarlo.

Contro ogni suo buon senso, alla fine Scrooge decise di rinunciare al manufatto e aiutare la gente dell'isola. Lui e Don riuscirono a impedire che la catastrofe si abbattesse sull'isola e il cercatore di tesori finì per venire sconfitto dalle forze della natura. E quando meno se lo aspettava, la sorte lasciò tra le mani di Scrooge il famoso manufatto.

\- Siamo certi che questa sia la volontà dei nostri antenati- commentò il capo del villaggio di fronte a un sorpreso Scrooge- Per averci salvato.

\- Ma le vostre case... è tutto distrutto. Come farete ora? Il manufatto vi serviva per proteggere il vostro villaggio.

\- È solo un oggetto. Non gli diamo tutto quel valore che voi gli date. Finché siamo salvi e rimaniamo uniti, tutto si può ricostruire- indicò la sua gente- È questo ciò che per noi è più importante.

Di ritorno alla nave, Don accese i motori mentre Scrooge si soffermò a parlare con il capo del villaggio. Lui e la sua gente li avevano accompagnati al porto.

\- Manderò delle provviste e dei nuovi attrezzi per aiutarvi nella ricostruzione- confidò Scrooge al capo. L'altro lo guardò senza capire- Non sono abituato a prendere senza dare qualcosa in cambio- mentì lui con un certo disagio- Diciamo che lo considero uno scambio equo per questo manufatto.

Il capo sorrise e annuì, mentre Scrooge s'imbarcava nella nave, che prese poi il largo.

Scrooge, con in mano il nuovo manufatto, osservò la gente salutarli con il sorriso sulle labbra. Nonostante avessero appena perso parte delle loro proprietà.

Si voltò a guardare Don, che nel frattempo era uscito sul ponte di coperta e ricambiava il saluto. Aveva una dolce espressione allegra, uno dei pochi che gli aveva visto mostrare, ma con un velo di malinconia.

\- Una famiglia non deve mai essere separata- ripeté il miliardario avvicinandosi a lui- Avevi ragione.

Don si sorprese che il papero si ricordasse delle sue parole e non poté evitare di smorzare il sorriso.

\- Mia nonna ripeteva spesso che la famiglia è il più prezioso dei tesori.

\- Tua nonna sembra una persona saggia, oltre che una brava cuoca.

\- Già...

E come le altre volte, il discorso si chiuse lì perché senza aggiungere altro Don tornò nella cabina dei comandi. Scrooge si limitò a guardarlo allontanarsi e tornò a guardare l'isola ormai distante.

* * *

Il testo in inglese all'inizio del capitolo è la canzone di Ashton edminster intitolata "break the distance", canzone che ha ispirato il titolo e in parte si collega alla storia. Avrei preferito inserirla tradotta in italiano, ma non ho trovato una traduzione ufficiale, quindi l'ho lasciata in inglese. Consiglio di ascoltarla o cercare una traduzione.


	2. Chapter 2

**BREAK THE DISTANCE**

If I had a chance  
I'd take it faster than a heartbeat  
If I caught a glance,  
I'd run to you like nobody was watching  
But it's so hard to get to you  
Cause when you see the sun, I see the moon

Buckets of water, millions of clouds  
Miles of road just to get where you are  
Oh I wish, it wasn't so far...  
Thousands of dollars just to be near  
Countless thoughts of you being here  
Oh I wish, it wasn't so hard  
But maybe one day we can–  
Break the Distance

I know it's hard,  
For everyone to understand it  
But you're in my heart,  
Even though it feels like we got stranded  
And I wish I could get to you  
See you face to face  
Without a screen cutting through

Buckets of water, millions of clouds  
Miles of road just to get where you are  
Oh I wish, it wasn't so far...  
Thousands of dollars just to be near  
Countless thoughts of you being here  
Oh I wish, it wasn't so hard  
But maybe one day we can–  
Break the Distance

Clouds will you please help me out  
I need to go and see them now  
Pick me up, off my feet  
I know that it's crazy  
But I am ready with my suitcase by me

Clouds will you please help me out  
I need to go and see them now  
Pick me up, off my feet  
I know that it's crazy  
But I am ready with my suitcase by me

Buckets of water, millions of clouds  
Miles of road just to get where you are  
Oh I wish, it wasn't so far...  
Thousands of dollars just to be near  
Countless thoughts of you being here  
Oh I wish, it wasn't so hard  
But maybe one day we can–  
Break the Distance

**Atto II**

Il marinaio sembrava nascondere qualche segreto, Scrooge lo poteva intuire anche per il modo in cui Don custodiva un piccolo cofanetto nella sua stanza. Stanza di cui si assicurava di chiudere a chiave prima di uscire.

Non che gli interessasse particolarmente, ma gli era caduto lo sguardo all'interno della stanza quando il marinaio aveva dimenticato di chiudere la porta, credendo di non avere nessuno che lo guardasse. Ed era stato in una di quelle occasioni che l'aveva visto stringere tra le braccia un piccolo cofanetto blu e sbirciare il suo contenuto.

Scrooge aveva ipotizzato che dovesse trattarsi di un cimelio di famiglia, qualcosa di prezioso che proteggeva e nascondeva da occhi indiscreti. Forse l'unica cosa di reale valore presente in tutta l'imbarcazione. Non c'era bisogno di essere un genio per capire che il marinaio non era ricco, anche solo per gli abiti semplici che indossava e l'arredamento modesto della barca. Anche la stanza aveva pochi oggetti, il minimo essenziale per sopravvivere, ad eccezione del piccolo cofanetto.

Eppure non gli sembrava che Don cercasse un modo per arricchirsi, anzi sembrava felice con quel poco che aveva. E per uno come Scrooge che aveva passato tutta la sua vita ad accumulare soldi, gli sembrava assurdo il modo di vivere di Don, un vero e proprio spreco.

\- I tuoi genitori non sono preoccupati per te?- chiese Scrooge in una di quelle occasioni che erano costretti ad accamparsi fuori dalla nave.

Don fece una smorfia poco amichevole mentre spegneva il fuoco usato per cucinare.

\- Hai ragione, non devo chiedere. Ma è normale che sia sorpreso. Mi sembri un po' giovane per affrontare un viaggio in solitario.

\- Perché, adesso è un problema l'età?

\- No. Anch'io alla tua età viaggiavo da solo- disse con aria sognante- Avevo tante ambizioni, tra cui arricchirmi al più presto.

\- E ci sei riuscito, a quanto vedo- commentò lui irritato.

\- Sì... ma non senza perderci qualcosa- sospirò e si sdraiò. Il cielo notturno sopra di lui- Ma non ho viaggiato sempre solo, sai? C'è stato un periodo che ero accompagnato dalle mie sorelle. Ma è stato tanto tempo fa...- sbadigliò- E a te questo non interessa, dico bene?

Si girò sul fianco per dormire. Il giovane papero invece rimase seduto davanti al fuoco spento con una strana espressione sul volto.

Non sentendolo più fiatare Scrooge sbirciò dalla sua posizione e lo trovò assorto a guardare il cielo. E per una frazione di secondo gli sembrò di vederlo con occhi lucidi, illuminati dalla luce delle stelle. Poi senza accorgersi di essere osservato, Don si sdraiò e si addormentò.

Scrooge non sapeva cosa pensare di lui. Era così difficile riuscire a scrutare nei suoi pensieri, non voleva parlare di sé.

Era pure convinto che in altre occasioni il giovane lo osservasse mentre dormiva. Ma per quale motivo? Forse sperava di ricavare qualche informazione o rubandogli qualcosa? Eppure finora si era comportato correttamente. E il suo istinto gli diceva di dargli fiducia.

Il viaggio continuò con i suoi alti e bassi, quello che però Don non aveva calcolato erano i numerosi nemici che si era fatto Scrooge nella sua vita. Più che altro persistenti.

I Beagle boys per esempio dopo vari tentativi a vuoto per derubare Scrooge, avevano cambiato strategia credendo che il ricco nascondesse i suoi tesori dentro la nave, e quindi avevano abbordato l'imbarcazione immobilizzando i presenti. Quello che però non potevano sapere, è che la maggior parte dei tesori recuperati da Scrooge erano stati inviati al suo deposito qualche giorno prima.

\- Cercate bene, in ogni angolo! Devono essere da qualche parte- ordinò la madre dei Beagle mentre lei teneva d'occhio i due paperi seduti per terra e ben legati.

Don non poté fare a meno di sbuffare scocciato e irritato da quella situazione che si stava ripetendo un po' troppo spesso.

\- Avresti dovuto avvisarmi che avevi delinquenti del genere alle tue calcagna. Ora per colpa tua mi stanno sfasciando la nave per cercare chissà quali tesori- borbottò il giovane al papero affianco.

\- Non è colpa mia- si difese Scrooge quasi offeso.

Don però non gli credette e continuò a borbottare, tenendo d'occhio con lo sguardo i movimenti dei delinquenti.

\- Sia chiaro che una volta che ne saremo usciti, dovrai ripagarmi dei danni.

\- Perché non ti fai risarcire da loro, invece?!

\- Mamma, non abbiamo trovato niente- disse uno dei figli- Ma abbiamo trovato questo in una delle stanze. È chiuso a chiave.

L'attenzione di tutti si spostò su quello che il Beagle stringeva tra le mani. Lo scosse come per indovinare il suo contenuto. Don riconobbe il cofanetto blu e sbiancò in viso.

\- Dai qua!- la madre prese con forza l'oggetto e lo esaminò da vicino. Poi scrutò l'espressione dei due paperi come per individuare qualche cambiamento di espressione- Che contiene, eh? Qualche cosa di prezioso?

\- Sì, sì... forse dei panini- fece uno dei figli, per poi ricevere un pugno da un fratello.

\- Stupido, che ce ne facciamo di panini! A noi serve denaro.

\- Ma io ho fame- piagnucolò il fratello.

\- Basterà forzare un po' la serratura. Per una scassinatrice come me, è una bazzecola.

\- No, fermi!- esclamò d'improvviso Don- È solo un cofanetto senza valore, non contiene niente di prezioso dentro!

\- Ah sì? Allora perché sembri così preoccupato?- fece la donna sospettosa e si avvicinò al suo becco con aria minacciosa- Avanti, parla! Cosa contiene!

\- L'ho già detto: niente che possa interessarvi- insistette il giovane papero cercando di sembrare impassibile.

Scrooge lo osservò dubbioso. Poteva vedere nella sua rigidità del corpo e nella sua espressione dell'agitazione male celata. Era la prima volta da quando lo aveva conosciuto, che lo vedeva agitarsi per qualcosa in apparenza senza valore.

Cosa conteneva il cofanetto da spaventarlo così? Magari qualcosa di cui si vergognava? Non poteva negare che ciò lo incuriosiva.

\- Se non collabori, allora lo vedrò io stessa- la madre dei Beagle scassinò la serratura con estrema facilità e lo aprì. I suoi figli erano dietro di lei che sbirciavano incuriositi- E questo cos'è?- estrasse due foto. Una di esse sembrava composta da frammenti tenuti insieme con il nastro adesivo- Una foto di famiglia?

Scrooge poteva a malapena vedere il retro delle fotografie e lanciò un occhiata confusa al papero accanto a lui, ma l'altro aveva lo sguardo mortificato rivolto al pavimento.

\- Non c'è altro?- dice uno dei figli deluso- Neanche dei panini?

\- Se questo è uno scherzo, mi sto spazientendo!- la donna guardò minacciosa i due paperi- Che cosa me ne faccio di queste patetiche foto!- e senza pensarci oltre accartocciò una delle foto.

Il gesto della donna fece scattare in piedi all'improvviso il marinaio che preso da un istinto di pura rabbia, seppur legato dalle corde, fece un balzo in avanti e si scagliò contro la donna dandole una testata, facendole perdere di mano una delle foto. I figli accorsero subito in soccorso della madre, ma sembrava quasi impossibile bloccare la furia del papero che tirava calci e dava morsi in tutte le direzioni. Ed era anche in inferiorità numerica.

Scrooge che era rimasto seduto a terra ci impiegò qualche secondo per riprendersi dalla sorpresa, ma subito dopo si guardò in giro per cercare qualche attrezzo con cui slegarsi dalle corde e aiutare Don. Nella confusione una foto scivolò proprio ai suoi piedi. Il suo sguardo inevitabilmente si posò sulla fotografia che adesso era voltata. Individuò delle sagome di persone, ma non riuscì a mettere a fuoco i loro visi perché immediatamente un piede palmato si posò sulla fotografia pestandola. Alzando gli occhi si accorse che era il piede di Don, visibilmente stanco dallo scatto di ira contro i Beagle Boys e per essersi precipitato a coprire la foto, come per timore che il ricco papero potesse vedere.

\- Non ti riguarda- con il piede Don trascinò a sé la foto per poi nasconderla dentro la sua giubba. Scrooge intravide del panico nei suoi occhi ed era quasi certo che fargli qualche domanda al rispetto, lo avrebbe portato a una nuova sfuriata.

Poi Don si spostò per recuperare l'altra foto accartocciata e mise al sicuro anche quella, mentre che Scrooge osservava impressionato come il marinaio avesse messo fuori gioco l'intera banda da solo.

Per essere un giovanotto sembrava abituato al combattimento, anche se il suo stile quasi esplosivo era incontrollabile.

Di seguito i Beagle Boys furono consegnati alla polizia e Don tornò a nascondere le due foto nella nave.

Il viaggio prosegui e nessuno dei due accennò a quell'episodio. Scrooge preferì così, intuendo che domande sulla famiglia di Don lo avrebbe solo messo a disagio.

C'era stato poi un episodio che lo aveva preoccupato, perché aveva tirato fuori un lato del giovane che non conosceva. Era accaduto in un tempio immerso dalla foresta. Stavano percorrendo dei stretti corridoi senza finestre, illuminati solo dalle torce, quando una delle trappole scattò all'improvviso. Don fece appena in tempo a spingere Scrooge che era davanti, ma non riuscì a spostarsi lui. Un muro di mattoni lo imprigionò in una piccola zona del corridoio.

\- Don, stai bene?- chiese preoccupato Scrooge sentendolo repentinamente urlare e starnazzare, seguito da colpi sulle pareti. Non sapeva cosa ci fosse all'interno ma era come se Don stesse impazzendo. Non era una delle sue sfuriate- Don, cosa succede? Don!- ma la sua voce veniva sovrastata dalle grida di terrore del giovane dietro la parete. Scrooge si guardò intorno alla disperata ricerca di un pulsante nascosto che permettesse alla parete di risalire. Mentre cercava notò che la voce di Don si era fatta più bassa, fino a un sussurro- Don! Sei ancora lì? Rispondimi!

Era preoccupato che gli fosse successo qualcosa, perché non lo sentiva più. Finalmente tradusse dei simboli e riuscì a trovare una leva per ritirare la parete che li divideva. Lentamente riuscì a vedere l'interno, che era completamente immerso dall'oscurità, e illuminò una figura seduta per terra con la schiena rivolta a lui.

\- Don?- lo sentì respirare affannosamente e provò ad avvicinarsi.

\- Non ti muovere!

Scrooge si bloccò immediatamente, aspettandosi in qualsiasi momento sbucare qualcosa o una trappola attivarsi. Ma non accade niente.

\- … non ti avvicinare- mormorò Don rimanendo nella sua posizione e recuperando con dei profondi respiri il suo normale tono di voce.

Il papero adulto non capì il perché della sua richiesta, ma non si mosse. Lo vide lentamente alzarsi da terra e uscire cercando di coprirsi con il cappellino per non farsi vedere in volto.

\- Cos'è successo lì?- chiese Scrooge.

\- Niente- rispose l'altro come per chiudere la questione lì, ma Scrooge lo vide afferrarsi al braccio tremante. Le mani avevano delle ferite che prima non c'erano.

L'accaduto non si ripeté un'altra volta, quindi Scrooge non capì cosa avesse portato Don a reagire così. Era certo che non ci fosse niente con lui al momento che era scattata la trappola. Solo oscurità e silenzio.

Ipotizzò che l'unica spiegazione fosse la paura. Don aveva paura del buio.

C'erano dei posti in cui Don era particolarmente irremovibile sullo scendere dalla nave e preferiva attendere il suo ritorno. Ma com'era solito fare, non dava una motivazione reale del perché volesse evitare quei luoghi.

Scrooge pensava che fosse solo una scusa per riposare e non insisteva, visto che non era nei loro patti che lo accompagnasse sempre. Anche se una parte di lui avrebbe voluto trascinarlo con la forza con sé.

Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma avere quel papero al suo fianco lo faceva sentire più motivato e le spalle protette.

Però un giorno Scrooge non tornò. Don camminò avanti e indietro sulla nave, inquieto per quello strano ritardo e sicuro che Scrooge non fosse il tipo di papero che gli piacesse perdere tempo. Dopo tanto camminare e scrutare l'orizzonte, si costrinse a scendere dalla nave, anche se ne avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno, e borbottando tra sé e sé che una volta trovato Scrooge gli avrebbe fatto la ramanzina per averlo costretto a seguirlo sull'isola.

Ripercorrendo i passi del ricco papero, Don però ebbe la conferma delle sue preoccupazioni, scoprì infatti che Scrooge era stato catturato da qualche delinquente dell'isola. Lo tenevano prigioniero in un vecchio magazzino mentre lo interrogavano per sapere di più sulle sue ricerche sul leggendario pirata. Ma Scrooge non dava cenno di cedere alle loro insistenze, tanto meno se c'era di mezzo un tesoro.

Don non può evitare di picchiarsi con la mano sulla fronte. Se Scrooge non fosse stato così attaccato all'oro, a quell'ora avrebbe già confessato tutto e lo avrebbero lasciato libero.

Non restava che a Don la responsabilità di liberarlo, anche se aveva riconosciuto uno di quei uomini lì presenti. Se il piano di liberazione sarebbe andato storto o anche solo se si fosse fatto riconoscere da quell'uomo... quanto avrebbe impiegato la notizia ad arrivare a _lui_?

Guardò Scrooge in lontananza ed era come se una vocina lo invitasse a girare le spalle e andarsene. Non c'era niente nell'accordo che lo costringesse ad aiutarlo nelle sue avventure. Non era certo colpa sua se Scrooge non faceva altro che attirare a sé loschi individui. Non era colpa sua se il ricco papero era stato catturato. Lui non ci voleva neanche venire in quell'isola, sapeva che sarebbe stato un problema il solo avvicinarsi a uno di quei posti dove lo avrebbero potuto riconoscere.

Sospirò e scosse la testa. Nonostante non ci fosse niente che lo obbligasse a intervenire, sapeva in cuor suo che non avrebbe mai voltato le spalle alle persone, persino a uno come Scrooge.

Fu così che attuò un piano con le poche risorse e tempo che aveva. Sapeva che se non avesse agito subito, l'indomani avrebbero spostato Scrooge in qualche nascondiglio più difficile da raggiungere.

Agì di notte, approfittando della poca luce, e si intrufolò nel magazzino stendendo una delle guardie.

\- Don!- fece sorpreso Scrooge mentre il marinaio lo liberava dalle catene- Mi chiedevo quando saresti venuto.

\- Sì, sì... ma adesso fa silenzio e andiamocene subito.

\- Proprio adesso che quei imbecilli si sono fatti sfuggire un informazione preziosa?- fece lui con un sorriso beffardo.

\- Non starai pensando ancora al tesoro?- fece Don con tono di rimprovero- Ti ricordo che eri loro prigioniero.

\- Vero, però mi sarei potuto liberare in qualsiasi momento. Aspettavo solo il momento giusto- lo guardò con un sorriso- Speravo che mi avresti raggiunto nel frattempo.

Don fece una smorfia poco contenta. Proprio non si rendeva conto Scrooge quanto fosse per lui pericoloso rimanere lì. Ma di fronte allo sguardo entusiasta di Scrooge non se la sentì di arrabbiarsi, anche perché una sfuriata avrebbe solo attirato l'attenzione delle altre sentinelle.

\- Ebbene, dove si trova?- chiese Don con un sospiro stanco.

\- Proprio sotto i loro nasi- ridacchiò Scrooge divertito- Erano tanto concentrati su di me, che neanche si sono accorti di avere un tesoro tra le mani- Don lo guardò senza capire- Guarda, c'è uno scatolone di oggetti che hanno trovato nei loro scavi. Oggetti a loro parere senza valore e che hanno abbandonato qui per poi buttare tutto.

Scrooge si avvicinò allo scatolone, annusò l'aria e poi afferrò con gesto sicuro un vaso crepato e pieno di ruggine. Prese a grattare su un punto, rivelando un piccolo punto giallo.

\- Ecco perché non lo trovavo nel punto indicato dagli appunti: lo avevano preso loro. E quando ho sentito provenire il profumo dell'oro da una di queste casse del magazzino, ho capito che non potevo andarmene subito.

Don lo osservò mentre Scrooge guardava estasiato il suo bottino. Ogni volta quel fiuto lo sorprendeva per quanto efficace fosse. Già altre volte il suo fiuto era riuscito a trovare dell'oro anche a grandi distanze. Non era umano, si ripeteva Don. Era forse l'unico al mondo a possedere quel fiuto.

Ma delle voci all'esterno li avvisarono che le guardie si erano accorti che una delle sentinelle era stata messa fuori gioco e stavano entrando dentro.

\- Ora che hai quello che volevi, andiamocene!- fece Don prendendo per il braccio Scrooge e iniziando a correre verso l'altra uscita.

Dietro di loro gli uomini iniziarono a inseguirli e a sparare. Dovettero attraversare la cittadella per raggiungere il molo, cercando di schivare i proiettili.

\- Aspetta, insieme possiamo fermarli. Non sono così forti, abbiamo sconfitto gente più pericolosa, e poi potrebbero avere altre informazioni...- disse Scrooge con in mano il suo vaso.

\- Non ci tengo!- rispose Don tenendosi stretto il suo berretto con una mano quasi a voler nascondere il volto e con l'altra trascinava Scrooge. Manco pazzo si sarebbe fermato.

Individuò da lontano la nave e pregò che nel frattempo nessuno di quei tipi riuscisse a raggiungerli. Ci saltarono letteralmente sopra e Don fece partire subito la nave. Per fortuna aveva previsto una fuga e quindi aveva lasciato il motore già acceso. Gli uomini non poterono raggiungerli e rimasero al molo a guardarli andare via.

Don diede un veloce sguardo al finestrino e vide nel molo anche uno di quei uomini che conosceva. Sperò che la sua scelta di scendere un giorno non gli si ritorcesse contro.

\- Siamo scappati come dei vigliacchi- commentò Scrooge qualche ora più avanti.

\- Hai ottenuto quello che volevi. Quindi ora mangia e sta zitto- commentò acido Don mentre gli porgeva il piatto di frittelle sul tavolo e si toglieva il grembiule.

Scrooge non replicò e si limitò a mangiare. A Don invece l'appetito era passato e preferì rintanarsi in stanza.

\- Ah, Don- disse d'improvviso Scrooge facendo fermare l'altro poco prima di aprire la porta- Grazie per essere venuto.

Don non rispose e sentì l'altro continuare a mangiare. Entrando in stanza e chiudendo la porta dietro di sé, emise un sospiro stanco. Scrooge non aveva proprio idea di quanto gli sarebbe costata quell'azione.

Ogni tanto Scrooge cercava delle cabine telefoniche nei posti dove sostavano e faceva qualche chiamata che lo tenevano preso in qualche discussione.

\- Come sarebbe a dire che è in fallimento!- esclamò lui alla cornetta- Che vuol dire che i costi di produzione sono aumentati! Mi avevano garantito un profitto maggiorato nel tempo!

Don che lo osservava a distanza, sbadigliava ogni volta che lo sentiva parlare. Non gli interessava ascoltare le sue conversazioni, ma purtroppo era costretto ad aspettarlo e la sua voce quando si arrabbiava era decisamente alta.

\- Non m'interessa, vendi tutto!- ordinò, un attimo dopo di chiudere malamente la comunicazione- Razza di imbecilli- borbottò dirigendosi verso la nave.

\- Possiamo partire?- chiese Don annoiato.

\- Non posso crederci, basta che mi assenti per un po' e va tutto in rovina.

Don alzò lo sguardo al cielo e preparò la nave per partire, mentre che Scrooge sfogliava un quotidiano e borbottava per conto suo ad alta voce.

\- Devo recuperare la perdita. Ma quale potrebbe essere un buon investimento?

\- Kinder... - disse Don mentre passava vicino a lui per sistemare una corda.

Scrooge alzò lo guardò senza capire.

\- Kinder e Max...- spiegò il giovane distrattamente- È una ditta dolciaria.

\- Lo so cos'è- fece l'altro sarcastico- Ma cosa c'entra?

\- Penso che sarebbe un buon investimento.

\- Stai scherzando? Le sue azioni si sono mantenute basse per anni. Sarebbero solo soldi buttati.

\- Tu credi? Hanno di recente cambiato stabilimento e sono tornati alle materie prime che usavano in precedenza. Forse sarà anche una piccola ditta, ma i loro prodotti erano famosi un tempo, prima del trasferimento di sede.

\- Cosa vuoi dire?

\- Le quotazioni sono sempre in continuo mutamento e persino una piccola azienda può fare la differenza. Le sue azioni costano pochi centesimi, male che vada la perdita sarà minima.

\- E tu che ne sai?- chiese sospettoso Scrooge. Don si limitò a fare spallucce.

\- Ne ho sentito parlare, tutto qui- poi tornò in cabina a pilotare la nave. Scrooge aprì nuovamente il quotidiano e lo guardò pensieroso.

Scrooge non era il tipo da confidare nelle esperienze di altri, tanto meno nei consigli. Sia negli affari che nelle avventure, confidava solo nelle sue forze e il suo istinto. Però quella volta sentiva che il suo intuito gli diceva di crederci. Alla seguente tappa avrebbe fatto bene a cercare un telefono.

Una settimana dopo Scrooge era alla ricerca di una cabina telefonica, era ansioso di avere novità dai suoi dipendenti. Ma chiedendo in giro, le persone non lo capivano.

\- Un telefono! Un te-le-fo-no!- scandì spazientito al tizio di passaggio.

\- Eu não entendo o que você quer dizer- disse l'altro.

\- Non c'è qualcuno qui che parla la mia lingua?

\- Desculpe- intervenne dietro di lui il marinaio- O cavalheiro está procurando por um telefone.

\- Ah, claro- l'altro annuì. Scrooge guardò perplesso i due che parlavano, per poi salutarsi e dirigersi Don da lui.

\- Dice che c'è un telefono nel bar a due isolati.

Scrooge non rimase lì a domandare e si recò al bar. Questa volta non ricevette cattive notizie. Le azioni che gli aveva consigliato Don stavano risalendo velocemente. Soddisfatto tornò dal marinaio che si stava procurando le provviste e insieme tornarono sulla nave.

\- Come facevi a sapere cosa diceva?- chiese Scrooge quella sera. Entrambi si erano soffermati sulla poppa per osservare il mare calmo e la luna.

\- So parlare un po' in portoghese- spiegò lui.

\- Dove l'hai imparato?

\- Sono stato in sud America- raccontò. Sembrava in vena di parlare- Lì ho conosciuto due persone che mi hanno insegnato anche lo spagnolo. Mi hanno anche fatto da guida.

\- Per quanto tempo ci sei stato?

Don ci pensò.

\- Credo abbastanza a lungo rispetto ad altri posti. Mi sarebbe piaciuto potermi fermare lì, con loro- sospirò con un sorriso- Avevamo creato anche una band: Los Tres Caballeros- ridacchiò quasi vergognandosi- Non eravamo molto famosi, però c'era tanta gente che veniva ad ascoltarci. Una volta abbiamo persino dovuto esibirci all'aperto perché il locale era troppo piccolo per far entrare tutte persone venute per noi.

Scrooge rimase ad ascoltare. Per un attimo ebbe l'impressione di avere davanti un semplice ragazzino spensierato con i suoi sogni e non quel papero dallo sguardo arrabbiato, con atteggiamenti da adulto. Era quasi strano vederlo sorridere in sua presenza, faceva quasi tenerezza.

\- Mi sono chiesto... perché un ricco papero come te non incarica altre persone a recuperare i tesori?- chiese Don cambiando discorso- Ti risparmieresti un sacco di scocciature.

\- E perdermi il gusto dell'avventura e la ricerca?- fece lui contrariato- Viaggiare e scoprire nuovi tesori è parte di me già da quando ero ragazzo, anche se l'ho scoperto solo dopo. No, non mi priverei di questa emozione, anche a costo di perderci qualche piuma.

Il giovane papero appoggiò il gomito sul bordo della nave e il becco sotto la mano, e lo guardò dubbioso.

\- Non ti capisco...

\- Sono in tanti a non capire, ma è quello che sono: un avventuriero. Neanche le mie sorelle lo comprendevano.

\- Forse perché...- Don rivolse lo sguardo al mare- Non hai permesso loro di comprenderti. Forse le hai allontanate prima che potessero riuscirci.

Scrooge lo guardò in silenzio e si appoggiò con la schiena al bordo della nave.

\- E tu? Ho notato che hai sempre da ridire sul mondo degli affari. Ne parli come se fosse una terribile piaga, ma se non ci hai convissuto dubito che tu possa giudicare. Ammetto che la tua dritta sulla Kinder e Max si è rivelata giusta, ma ammesso che i tuoi genitori non siano di quel campo, non...- si fermò e soppesò le sue parole- Scordavo che non ne vuoi parlare...

\- … Mio zio- disse lui senza guardarlo. Scrooge lo guardò sorpreso, era la prima volta che accennava ad un famigliare, oltre la nonna- Lui...- Don sembrò a disagio perché lo vide toccarsi la testa con disagio- È lui che tratta affari in giro per il mondo.

\- Capisco. Ma allora perché questo astio... ?

\- Non... non è quello... - disse incerto continuando a toccarsi la testa per poi sospirare- Ma puoi dire con certezza che è quello che volevi dalla tua vita?- lo guardò negli occhi- Sei certo che non hai rimpianti per le tue scelte?

Scrooge non capì perché d'improvviso i suoi occhi emanavano una strana luce e perché il suo tono di voce si era fatto sottile come una supplica. Era come se ci tenesse a una risposta sincera.

Socchiuse gli occhi e tornò a guardarlo serio.

\- Sì.

\- … lo immaginavo- Don abbassò lo sguardo visibilmente deluso e gli diede le spalle per tornare dentro la nave- Siete tutti uguali.

Scrooge rimase fuori a guardare il cielo notturno. La breve chiacchierata tra i due era durata più del solito, e anche se alla fine avevano finito per discutere di nuovo, era pur sempre un passo avanti.

Rimpianti? Certo che ne aveva, ma li aveva lasciati alle spalle per poter andare avanti. Ma ammetterlo davanti a Don, sarebbe stato solo penoso e doloroso. A che pro, poi? Era un discorso complesso e di certo incomprensibile per un giovane come lui.


	3. Chapter 3

**BREAK THE DISTANCE**

If I had a chance  
I'd take it faster than a heartbeat  
If I caught a glance,  
I'd run to you like nobody was watching  
But it's so hard to get to you  
Cause when you see the sun, I see the moon

Buckets of water, millions of clouds  
Miles of road just to get where you are  
Oh I wish, it wasn't so far...  
Thousands of dollars just to be near  
Countless thoughts of you being here  
Oh I wish, it wasn't so hard  
But maybe one day we can–  
Break the Distance

I know it's hard,  
For everyone to understand it  
But you're in my heart,  
Even though it feels like we got stranded  
And I wish I could get to you  
See you face to face  
Without a screen cutting through

Buckets of water, millions of clouds  
Miles of road just to get where you are  
Oh I wish, it wasn't so far...  
Thousands of dollars just to be near  
Countless thoughts of you being here  
Oh I wish, it wasn't so hard  
But maybe one day we can–  
Break the Distance

Clouds will you please help me out  
I need to go and see them now  
Pick me up, off my feet  
I know that it's crazy  
But I am ready with my suitcase by me

Clouds will you please help me out  
I need to go and see them now  
Pick me up, off my feet  
I know that it's crazy  
But I am ready with my suitcase by me

Buckets of water, millions of clouds  
Miles of road just to get where you are  
Oh I wish, it wasn't so far...  
Thousands of dollars just to be near  
Countless thoughts of you being here  
Oh I wish, it wasn't so hard  
But maybe one day we can–  
Break the Distance

**Atto III**

Altri giorni passarono, e altre avventure ne seguirono. Scrooge aveva recuperato ormai tutti i tesori e inviati a Duckburg. Con l'ultimo tesoro sulla nave, di non piccole dimensioni, Scrooge sapeva che era ormai giunto il momento di fermarsi e far rientro a casa. Questo significava che per un po' avrebbe dovuto fare a meno delle avventure, ma almeno era soddisfatto. Aveva viaggiato per tre mesi, aveva recuperato tutti i tesori del leggendario pirata che erano stati dati per dispersi, aveva vissuto avventure emozionanti, superando trappole, ladri e maledizioni. E per una volta, non era stato da solo. Quindi sì, poteva dirsi soddisfatto. E anche se Don non diceva niente, sembrava di buon umore.

\- Sarai felice di liberarti di me- scherzò Scrooge mentre lucidava il suo manufatto d'oro.

Don alzò le spalle, come se gli fosse indifferente.

\- Cosa farai poi?- chiese con curiosità Scrooge. Il marinaio ci pensò su.

\- Riprenderò il mio viaggio- e con una espressione nostalgica guardò il mare fuori dalla finestra.

Peccato che si fossero rilassati troppo presto. Sulla strada del ritorno, i Beagle Boys li intercettarono e cercarono di abbordare la loro nave. A quanto visto, la prigione non riusciva a trattenerli a lungo, infatti appena evasi si erano messi subito sulle loro tracce. Ai due paperi non restò che cercare di scappare via, ma la loro nave in confronto a quella dei furfanti era piccola e aveva un motore meno potente.

Don guardò preoccupato il cielo sopra di loro.

\- Cosa stai guardando? Datti da fare o ci raggiungeranno!- fece agitato Scrooge. Ma Don non sembrava preoccupato per lo stesso motivo.

\- Sta per scatenarsi un forte temporale, dobbiamo tornare indietro!- fece per invertire la direzione, ma Scrooge lo bloccò.

\- Sei impazzito? Così i Beagle Boys ci cattureranno!

\- La tempesta colpirà tutti! E neanche loro si salveranno. Credimi, è un suicidio!

Scrooge guardò il cielo. Pochi istanti prima c'era un bel cielo azzurro privo di nuvole, ma ora delle nuvole minacciose si stavano radunando sopra di loro.

In quel tempo che aveva viaggiato con Don aveva capito che il marinaio, nonostante la sua giovane età, sapeva interpretare molto bene il mare e tutti i suoi cambiamenti. Se Don diceva che ci sarebbe stata una tempesta, era sicuro che sarebbe stato così.

\- Ma non possiamo certo arrenderci. È il mio oro che vogliono, se glielo do tutta questa fatica sarà stata inutile. Non mi arrenderò senza combattere!

Don guardò come Scrooge stringeva a sé quel manufatto, come un bambino a cui minacciassero di portargli via il suo giocattolo preferito.

Sospirò. Sapeva che si sarebbe pentito della scelta che avrebbe preso, ma non era il momento quello per farsi venire dei ripensamenti.

\- D'accordo. Vediamo se i Beagle boys riusciranno a starci dietro- disse Don deciso afferrando saldamente il timone e facendo cavalcare alla nave le onde che si facevano sempre più alte.

Scrooge lo guardò contento, ma la felicità durò poco perché le onde non bastavano a indietreggiare la nave nemica. Anzi, avevano iniziato a sparare.

\- Quei furfanti! Se solo avessi qualcosa con cui ricambiare...- fece arrabbiato Scrooge.

\- Siamo lenti! Dobbiamo alleggerire la nave!- fece Don concentrato al timone- Rischiamo che la tempesta ci arrivi addosso prima di allontanarci.

Scrooge non se lo fece ripetere e iniziò a lanciare oggetti fuori dalla nave. Sia oggetti piccoli come vasi a oggetti più grandi come sedie e tavoli. Dietro di loro la banda di furfanti si trovò a essere bombardata da oggetti sempre più assurdi.

\- Questa poi!- fece uno dei Beagle- Quel tirchio non si fa problemi a lanciarci le cose! Tra poco cosa ci lancerà, le posate?-

\- Attenzione!

Dovettero abbassarsi di colpo per schivare una forchetta che andò a infilzarsi sulla nave.

\- Questo è un sopruso Scrooge Mc Duck! Abbiamo una dignità anche noi!

\- Cosa stanno urlando?- chiese Don a Scrooge.

\- Non ne ho idea. Ma non c'è quasi più niente da buttare giù.

\- Dovremmo arrangiarci in qualche modo, allora. Non possiamo più tornare indietro- e gli fece cenno di guardare fuori. Scrooge lo fece e notò fulmini all'orizzonte e le onde farsi gigantesche. Dietro di loro i Beagle Boys non demordevano.

\- Non puoi accelerare?

\- Il motore è già al massimo.

Scrooge tornò a guardare il cielo e poi il suo tesoro d'oro. Da solo pesava qualche chilo.

Guardò Don concentrato a guidare e tenere salde le mani sul timone. Se una di quelle onde li avesse presi, neanche Don si sarebbe salvato. Era così giovane, la cui unica colpa era stata accettare di seguirlo nell'avventura.

La nave però era stata svuotata di ogni suo mobile. Non c'era proprio nient'altro da buttare?

Ma sapeva già ancor prima di farsi la domanda che era rimasto qualcosa, e il suo peso non era da poco.

Sospirò prima di prendere quella dolorosa decisione. Ma c'erano cose più importanti in quel momento. Senza avvertire il marinaio, Scrooge caricò il suo tesoro e lo portò fuori dalla nave.

\- Cosa hai intenzione di fare?- chiese Don cercando di non distrarsi troppo.

\- Hai detto che avevamo bisogno di alleggerire la nave, no?

\- Ma...- fece perplesso, sapendo quanto fosse costato a Scrooge recuperare quel tesoro.

\- È più importante restare vivi, no?

Don guardò sorpreso per qualche istante negli occhi decisi di Scrooge per poi sorridere e annuire con convinzione.

\- D'accordo, tentiamo il tutto per tutto.

Scrooge spinse il tesoro nel mare, mentre sentiva i Beagle Boys urlare la loro disapprovazione.

\- Non smettono di seguirci- raccontò Scrooge a Don.

\- Non abbiamo tempo per pensare a loro- indicò una grossa onda davanti a loro. Scrooge non poté evitare di deglutire. Sembrava una grossa mandibola pronta a inghiottirli. In confronto la loro nave sembrava un punto minuscolo.

\- Possiamo superarla, vero?

\- Tieniti aggrappato a qualcosa!- avvisò Don, mentre metteva al massimo il motore e andava diretto sull'onda.

Fu questione di pochi minuti. La nave riuscì per un soffio a superare la grande onda, ma non bastò a salvarli perché altre onde agitate sballottarono qua e là l'imbarcazione creando squarci nel legno. Anche il motore per lo sforzo richiesto si era fuso. Don provò a mandare un segnale d'aiuto dalla radio della nave, ma viste le condizioni dell'imbarcazione dubitava che sarebbero arrivati subito. L'acqua infatti entrò prepotente nella nave e a poco sarebbe servito tentare di richiudere le falle. Non restò altro che evacuare.

\- No, non posso- fece all'ultimo Don, mentre Scrooge si era appena tuffato in acqua.

\- Don, che fai!- disse allarmato il ricco papero, vedendo l'altro rientrare dentro la nave che stava ormai colando a picco- Don!- lo chiamò spaventato vedendo l'albero maestro quasi inghiottito dalle onde.

Un onda lo sommerse per un attimo e quando riaprì gli occhi non trovò più traccia della nave. Non vedeva da nessuna parte il marinaio. L'acqua mossa impediva di vedere chiaramente. E se Don non ce l'avesse fatta a uscire in tempo? Se si trovasse intrappolato dalla pressione dell'acqua?

Un sentimento di panico e angoscia lo travolse.

\- No... no...- mormorò allarmato.

Non di nuovo, non voleva rivivere quei ricordi.

All'ultimo un becco emerse dalle profondità del mare per prendere boccate d'aria. Scrooge emise un sospiro di sollievo riconoscendo il marinaio che tossiva dell'acqua.

\- Don, cosa ti è saltato in testa!- lo rimproverò, ma poi vide che nella mano stringeva qualcosa. Riconobbe la sagoma di due foto.

\- Non potevo lasciarlo- spiegò Don per poi infilarli con premura nel taschino interno della giubba.

Scrooge gli avrebbe volentieri gridato di essere un incosciente, che avrebbe potuto morire per un gesto così inutile e avventato, ma guardando lo sguardo del giovane, preferì tacere.

La nave ormai del tutto sprofondata lasciò in giro delle assi di legno a cui si afferrarono per rimanere a galla. Purtroppo dovevano arrangiarsi senza salvagenti perché prima per la fretta Scrooge li aveva lanciati via dalla nave.

\- E i Beagle Boys?- chiese Don.

\- Chissà- fece spallucce- Le onde erano troppo grandi anche per loro. Non li ho più visti dopo l'ultima onda che abbiamo superato.

I due guardarono il cielo in lontananza, i nuvoloni pieni di tempesta si stavano allontanando e il mare stava lentamente calmandosi. Il peggio era passato.

Rimasero lì a mollo per qualche ora prima che una nave di passaggio che aveva intercettato il loro segnale di aiuto, li caricò su e li trasse in salvo.

\- Avete corso un grosso rischio- dichiarò il capitano della nave, dopo aver ascoltato l'accaduto- Quella tempesta avrebbe potuto uccidervi.

Già, avrebbe potuto.

Scrooge guardò Don. A entrambi era stato dato un telo per coprirsi e qualcosa da mangiare.

Don lo aveva capito, aveva percepito in anticipo il pericolo. Ciononostante, aveva proseguito per permettergli di salvare il suo oro. Un tesoro che ora si trovava nel fondo del mare.

\- Ma ora potete rilassarvi, siete in salvo. Questa nave è in grado di superare qualsiasi tempesta. È una fortuna che passavamo da queste parti. In stiva abbiamo un carico da consegnare a Duckburg, vi faremo scendere lì.

\- Già, una vera fortuna...- commentò Don con tono poco entusiastico- Immagino che avrete giù avvisato al porto del nostro salvataggio.

\- Ovviamente, è nostro dovere.

\- … Ovviamente- ripeté Don con un sospiro rassegnato e senza aggiungere altro si allontanò per conto suo.

\- Cos'ha il giovane? Non è contento di essere stato salvato?- chiese il capitano a Scrooge.

\- No, credo solo che sia...- si grattò dietro la testa- … ancora un po' scosso. Gli passerà.

Ma la verità era che neanche lui sapeva darsi una spiegazione certa a quello strano comportamento. Ma del resto Don era ancora un mistero per lui anche se avevano viaggiato insieme.

Poco più in là i marinai della nave avvistarono altri naufraghi. Erano i Beagle boys e la loro madre. Anche loro si erano salvati, ma la loro nave era finita ugualmente a pezzi dopo la prima onda, nonostante l'imbarcazione che avevano rubato fosse più grande di quella di Don. Questo dimostrava quanto era stata forte la tempesta. C'era quasi da sorprendersi che Don avesse resistito così a lungo.

Il capitano li fece salire a bordo ma si premurò di chiuderli in una celletta in attesa di consegnarli alla polizia una volta arrivati al porto.

Scrooge avrebbe potuto infuriarsi con quei furfanti, per colpa loro avevano rischiato la vita e perduto il suo tesoro, ma optò per quella volta di risparmiarli. In fondo anche se erano stati loro a dargli la caccia, era stata una sua scelta proseguire, con ovvie conseguenze.

Camminando lungo la nave notò finalmente dove si era cacciato Don. Con addosso la coperta, era sul ponte a fissare l'orizzonte del mare.

\- Il capitano dice che tra poco la nave attraccherà a Duckburg- lo raggiunse e si affiancò a lui.

Sullo sfondo c'era un bel tramonto. Non sembrava neanche che solo un ora prima si fosse scatenata una tempesta.

Don si limitò ad annuire, continuando a fissare il mare con una espressione malinconica e triste.

\- Cosa farai ora?

\- Non lo so. La nave era tutto ciò che possedevo. Era la mia casa... ma adesso si trova nel fondo del mare- si strinse sulla sua giubba da marinaio, dove aveva messo al sicuro le foto- Non mi è rimasto molto...

\- Mi dispiace- fece Scrooge sinceramente dispiaciuto e appoggiò una mano sulla spalla del giovane che ebbe un lieve sussulto- Ma non cruciarti, appena arrivati a Duckburg ordinerò la costruzione di una nuova nave. Potrai presto tornare a navigare- gli sorrise incoraggiante- E per i soldi non preoccuparti, avevamo un accordo, ricordi? Ti avrei pagato a fine missione. Anche se per colpa dei Beagle Boys ho dovuto gettare l'ultimo tesoro, hai comunque mantenuto il patto di aiutarmi in questa impresa.

Il marinaio sorrise grato, senza poter nascondere una certa tristezza.

\- Grazie, ma...- sospirò- Non è necessario. Temo che per me sia finita qui. Non potrò tornare a navigare in libertà.

\- Che intendi dire?

Una voce dall'altoparlante avvisò l'equipaggio che la nave si era appena fermata al porto di Duckburg e di prepararsi a sbarcare.

\- Be', direi che è ora che ognuno prenda la propria strada- disse Don tornando serio e spostando la spalla in modo che Scrooge ritirasse la sua mano- È stato... come dire... _divertente_ viaggiare insieme- l'altro lo guardò perplesso sentendo come se nelle sue parole cercasse di mettere una distanza e non capiva il perché. Il papero giovane nel frattempo stava piegando la sua coperta e la consegnava a uno dell'equipaggio- Le auguro buona fortuna per i suoi prossimi viaggi, _signor_ Scrooge.

Scrooge si sorprese nel sentirsi dare nuovamente del lei. Lo vide passargli vicino quasi sfiorandolo per il braccio e proseguire oltre, verso la scalinata che era stata messa per far scendere la gente. Con lo sguardo lo seguì fin giù sul molo, dove due tizi grossi con un completo nero si erano posizionati immobili nella loro posa. Il marinaio si fermò davanti a loro, ma invece di spostarsi e proseguire, i due tizi si girarono per fargli strada, conducendolo a un'auto scura parcheggiata. Don non fece cenno di protesta e salì mogio nella macchina. La portiera si chiuse dietro di loro, per poi l'auto partire e allontanarsi per chissà quale destinazione.

Scrooge era rimasto a osservare tutto in silenzio, senza sapere se avrebbe dovuto tentare di raggiungerlo o almeno salutarlo. Ma sentiva di aver fatto la cosa giusta nel rimanere appartato, anche se non ne capiva il motivo.

Una volta che Scrooge raggiunse casa sua, accolto dal suo maggiordomo e dalla tranquillità di quel posto, sentì venirgli al petto un sentimento di malinconia e solitudine. Tutto sarebbe tornato alla normalità, anche le sue giornate non sarebbero state piene di avventure e ignoto, ma di calcoli precisi e lunghe riunioni.

\- Perché non lo contatta?- chiese d'improvviso il suo maggiordomo.

Scrooge alzò lo sguardo sui suoi papiri di documenti e contratti. Erano passate due settimane da quando lui e Don si erano divisi. I giorni erano passati lenti, come un'eternità.

Aveva raccontato della sua avventura al suo maggiordomo, perché sentiva che voleva condividere con qualcuno quei ricordi, per questo Battista lo aveva sorpreso con quella domanda.

\- Non posso farlo.

\- Perché no? Vi siete trovato bene con lui, e a mio parere vi ho trovato di buon umore al ritorno. Mentre ora non fate altro che sospirare annoiato. Se vi fa piacere la sua compagnia, forse dovreste contattarlo e proporgli magari un altro viaggio. Di tesori da scovare se ne trovano sempre.

\- Se anche lo volessi, non è così semplice- fece il papero sbuffando. Non è che non ci avesse pensato prima, però...- A parte il suo nome, non so nient'altro su di lui. Non saprei neanche da dove cominciare le ricerche.

Don in quel periodo non si era molto sbilanciato su informazioni personali e ogni volta che aveva tentato di fargli qualche domanda di troppo, l'altro aveva reagito in modo brusco. E quando si erano salutati sulla nave, aveva come intuito che il suo non era un semplice saluto. Gli stava forse dicendo addio? Forse sapeva che non si sarebbero più rivisti?

No, forse a Don non avrebbe fatto piacere essere cercato. Era per quello che, anche se avrebbe voluto di risentire il giovane Don, non l'aveva fatto.

Sospirò e tornò al suo lavoro. Le giornate passavano troppo lente a suo parere, così decise che per variare sarebbe andato al club dei miliardari. Era da parecchio tempo che non ci andava. Ogni tanto riusciva a concludere qualche buon contratto. Forse lo avrebbe distratto un po' da quella routine.

Prese il suo cappello a cilindro e con in mano il suo bastone da passeggio si diresse a piedi al Club dei Miliardari. La ritrovò così come l'aveva lasciata mesi prima, inutilmente lussuosa e piena di sfarzo, gremita da eccentrici ricconi di cui la maggior parte non aveva dovuto faticare come lui per ottenere la ricchezza.

Anche con le buone intenzioni, quella capatina al club non aveva sortito l'effetto desiderato. Si trovava ancora annoiato e svuotato della sua energia affaristica. Si lasciò cadere in una delle tante poltroncine d'epoca e guardò assorto uno dei tanti quadri alle pareti.

\- Signor McDuck, è un piacere rivederla- disse un uomo avvicinandosi.

Scrooge spostò lo sguardo a quell'individuo, che riconobbe come uno dei suoi tanti clienti.

\- Signor Brown, anche per me è un piacere.

Era una bugia, ma era abituato a mentire per mantenere dei buoni rapporti di lavoro. In realtà avrebbe preferito passare inosservato.

\- Ho saputo che è stato via per lavoro. Ha ottenuto quello che cercava?

\- Sì... diciamo di sì- evitò di dare dettagli. In realtà il tesoro più importante era sperduto in qualche punto dell'oceano. Brown gli porse un bicchierino di champagne.

\- Si è perso qualche avvenimento interessante- lo informò- Proprio oggi un nostro membro sta offrendo da bere a tutti per festeggiare un evento. È proprio lì che sta tenendo il discorso- e indicò un gruppo di persone riunite.

Scrooge li aveva notati anche prima, ma non era dell'umore di sentire qualche pomposo discorso su qualche frivolezza mondana. Avrebbe continuato a ignorarli, se non fosse che il suo sguardo intercettò poco distante una figura passare indisturbato tra le persone. Un papero che assomigliava a tutto e per tutto a una figura di sua conoscenza.

\- Don!- lo chiamò in ritardo, la figura era stata come inghiottita da quella piccola folla di persone. Non se lo sapeva spiegare, poteva trattarsi anche solo di una allucinazione, eppure era certo che fosse lui. Cercò d'intrufolarsi tra le persone anche solo per confermare con i suoi occhi di essersi sbagliato. Ciò che trovò però era un papero la cui rivalità era ben nota a tutti- Flintheart Glomgold- sussurrò lui.

\- Era di quello che stavo per parlarle- disse Brown raggiungendolo- In tutto questo periodo non ha fatto che parlare di un suo nipote che presto lo avrebbe raggiunto per affiancarlo nei suoi affari.

Flintheart stava tenendo un piccolo discorso a quei ricchi miliardari che pendevano dal suo becco. Scrooge trovò assurdo tutta quella pagliacciata e avrebbe volentieri preso la parola per mettere in ridicolo il suo rivale, se non fosse che una figura si staccò dal gruppetto e si affiancò al papero con la barba.

\- … e quindi, se altri preamboli, sono qui a presentare mio nipote- gli posò sulla spalla una mano- Donald Glomgold, futuro erede delle industrie Glomgold.

E fu come se qualcuno gli avesse rovesciato un secchio d'acqua sulla testa. Quel giovane papero elegantemente vestito di giacca e camicia con lo sguardo serio e solenne, era il nipote di Flintheart. Non assomigliava per niente al marinaio che aveva conosciuto, che vestiva con una semplice blusa e berretto.

Cosa avesse detto in seguito il suo rivale, non lo capì perché in realtà non stava ascoltando. Tanti pensieri si affollarono nella sua testa. Ora tornava tutto. Lo zio affarista era lui.

Don nel frattempo si era allontanato dopo aver stretto un sacco di mani e annuito come un automa.

Il giovane papero si diresse verso il tavolo del buffet e si servì da bere. Aveva una espressione stanca e annoiata.

\- E così il tuo nome per intero è Donald Glomgold- fece una voce dietro di lui che riconobbe all'istante. Donald sospirò e si girò.

\- Scrooge...

Scrooge era fermo a pochi passi da lui e lo fissava.

\- Avresti potuto dirmi che eri suo nipote. Quanto ti ha pagato?

\- Eh?

\- Sapevi che ero un rivale di tuo zio. Hai accettato di accompagnarmi per potermi tenere d'occhio e passare informazioni alla concorrenza- si toccò la fronte e scosse la testa con frustrazione- Ora capisco perché tanti misteri. E perché i Beagle Boys erano sempre alle nostre calcagna. Mi hai mentito.

Donald si toccò il braccio con disagio evitando di guardarlo.

\- Ti sbagli. Non ho mentito. E sei tu che hai insistito per accompagnarti.

\- Questo perché non sapevo chi tu fossi.

Donald rimase con il becco mezzo aperto, come se incerto di controbattere. Lo fissò per qualche secondo con i suoi occhi di un profondo nero, che avevano perso ogni traccia di gentilezza in esso. Socchiuse gli occhi e guardò altrove, troppo infastidito dalla sua presenza. Optò per rimangiarsi le parole che aveva in serbo.

\- Che importanza ha? Hai ottenuto quello che volevi. Lasciami perdere.

Scrooge fece per ribattere, ma una terza voce si intromise.

\- Donald, nipote mio, ecco dov'eri andato!- fece un papero con la barba, che con gesto teatrale spalancò le braccia e raggiunse il giovane- Non è buona educazione allontanarsi quando c'è tanta gente desiderosa di conoscerti.

\- Zio Flintheart...- il corpo di Donald sembrò per un istante irrigidirsi e la sua espressione cambiò subito da incerto a serio e distaccato. Solo Scrooge se ne accorse- Ero andato solo a prendere da bere- si giustificò lui indicando un bicchiere in mano.

\- Che sciocchezze, è pieno di camerieri qui. Potevi fartelo portare- poi però notò la presenza di un'altra persona- Scroogy, che piacere rivederti- lo chiamò con un nomignolo ed esibì un gran sorriso malizioso- Ho sentito dire che eri in giro per affari...

Scrooge strizzò gli occhi per fissarlo con sospetto e i due mantennero lo sguardo immobile per qualche secondo, come sul punto d'iniziare una feroce battaglia, ma poi Flintheart scoppiò in una risata rilassata che sconcertò l'altro.

\- Oh, ma che maleducato! Non ti ho presentato mio nipote, Donald!- diede una pacca al giovane- È da poco tornato da un viaggio e ho pensato che fosse il momento di presentarlo nel mondo degli affari. Donald, lui è Scrooge McDuck, un mio _caro_ avversario negli affari, dico bene?- e lanciò uno sguardo divertito al papero con la palandrana. Sguardo che Scrooge ignorò per concentrarsi su Donald.

Il giovane manteneva uno sguardo distaccato e indifferente, ma c'era qualcosa nei suoi occhi che indicava del disagio. Flintheart osservò entrambi con sospetto visto che tra i due sembrava ci fosse una certa tensione e uno strano silenzio.

\- Per caso... vi siete già conosciuti?- chiese lui lanciando un'occhiata ai due.

Donald sembrò risvegliarsi a quelle parole e sussultò impercepibilmente. Avanzò con sicurezza verso Scrooge e gli offrì la mano.

\- No, è la prima volta- si affrettò a precisare- È un piacere fare la sua conoscenza _signor_ McDuck. Mio zio mi ha tanto parlato di lei.

Scrooge rimase sorpreso da quella bugia e lo scrutò con diffidenza. Se Flintheart e suo nipote erano in combutta, perché fingere di non conoscersi? Lo stesso atteggiamento di Donald era cambiato di fronte allo zio, perché? Un momento prima lo trattava come un conoscente e dopo come uno sconosciuto.

Però qualcosa nello sguardo che gli lanciò Donald mentre gli offriva la mano, gli suggerì di seguire con la farsa. Allungò la mano e gliela strinse.

Fu una strana sensazione. Più volte durante il loro viaggio si erano stretti la mano in segno di amicizia e fiducia reciproca, ma ora quella stretta di mano trasmetteva una sensazione d'inquietudine. Come se stessero stringendo un silenzioso patto segreto.

Flintheart sembrò non notarlo perché tornò a sorridere soddisfatto.

\- Ottimo, è stato un vero _piacere_ Scroogy...- enfatizzò le parole con un sorriso- Ma direi che ora possiamo andare con gli altri, dico bene nipote?

\- Ecco io... Zio Flintheart, se abbiamo finito qui, io me ne tornerei a casa...- cercò di dire Donald con una leggera titubanza. Flintheart lo circondò in un abbraccio laterale, stringendolo al suo fianco con la forza. Donald si irrigidì in un evidente disagio.

\- Starai scherzando, spero. Ho organizzato tutto questo per presentarti agli altri- gli lanciò un'occhiata gelida mascherata in un gran sorriso. Donald abbassò lo sguardo quasi intimorito- Non li puoi deludere.

Con un sospiro stanco Donald non lo contradisse più e si fece condurre verso un gruppo di soci del club.

Scrooge, che nel frattempo aveva osservato tutto, non gli rimase altro che seguire con lo sguardo il giovanotto allontanarsi con lo zio.

Guardò il bicchiere che ancora stringeva nella mano e lo depositò sul tavolo. Poi senza salutare nessuno, prese il suo cilindro e uscì dalla sede in un solenne silenzio mentre alle sue spalle si festeggiava.

Camminò per le stradine ormai buie e s'incamminò verso casa. Nel percorso si fermò a osservare il suo deposito che per le sue dimensioni troneggiava sulla città. Sospirò e finalmente entrò in casa.

\- Com'è andata la serata, principale? È riuscito a distrarsi?- chiese il maggiordomo accogliendolo all'ingresso.

Scrooge si limitò a borbottare seccato parole senza significato, per poi chiudersi nella sua stanza sbattendo la porta.

\- … immagino che no- commentò il maggiordomo con un sospiro.

Scrooge non se la sentiva ancora di raccontare al maggiordomo cos'era successo al club. Quella sensazione di ritrovata felicità e speranza quando aveva intravisto Don passare vicino a lui e quella sensazione di rabbia e amarezza che aveva provato quando il suo più acerrimo rivale aveva dichiarato che quel papero era suo nipote.

Avrebbe solo voluto continuare a provare rabbia per quei due paperi e rimproverarsi per esserci cascato nuovamente nel dare fiducia alle persone. Ma quello che fece fu solo dormirci sopra.


End file.
